1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to configuring information handling system and more particularly to use driven configuration and system optimization.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
It is known to sell information handling systems online, often with a configuration system that allows for the selection of components and their associated prices. When allowing a customer to configure an information handling system, it is known to offer bundles of components that are oriented to general areas of intended use. For example, a certain preselected bundle of components might be presented for gaming or another preselected bundle of components might be presented for photographic projects while yet another preselected bundle of components may be presented for video editing.
However, certain general areas of use can include many specific areas of use. For example, gaming is a general area of intended use (i.e., a market component) for information handling system suppliers which can include a plurality of gaming market subcomponents (i.e., a specific intended use). Often the information handling system needs of one gaming market subcomponent can differ from the needs of another gaming market subcomponent. Additionally, it is often desirable to optimize an information handling system to be optimized for a particular gaming market component or subcomponent. Accordingly, upon receipt of a newly configured information handling system, certain groups of gamers often reinstall components, such as the operating system, with only essential elements or remove other software to realize all of the potential performance of the new information handling system. There are also a number of available applications that allow a user to view the various components loaded at start-up of the system and to selectively deactivate those components the user believes are not needed Gaming is one example of many potential areas of use in which users optimize their systems in this manner for the tasks they intend to perform. These other areas may include areas like video editing, audio editing, digital photography, computer-aided design, and even office productivity applications like spreadsheet applications.
Manufacturers of information handling systems may be motivated to optimize systems for the benefit of users prior to providing the systems to users. Some manufacturers provide systems pre-optimized or tuned for certain anticipated applications. An example is Alienware, which pre-optimizes systems for running certain gaming related benchmarks and provides the benchmark scores to its customers. However, an issue is present to manufacturers of information handling systems that can prevent the removal of certain components or portions of components of the information handling system as that removal could violate licensing or other agreements with the supplier of the component. For example, removal or modification of components of the operating system may violate an agreement or system certificates between the manufacturer of the information handling system and the supplier of the operating system. Further, an issue is present that the manufacturer may optimize for a general use and not for a specific use by an end user.
It would be desirable to provide a customer with the ability to obtain information about desirable component bundles that are based upon specific intended use. Additionally, it would be desirable to configure an information handling system which is optimized for a specific intended use.